Make Up Your Mind
by cruiz107
Summary: How hard will it be for Jasper to get over the fact that Bella Swan is best friends popular musician Edward Cullen? A FAGE 10 story written for Deonne


Fage 10: Reborn

Title: Make Up Your Mind

Written for: Deonne DEagan/ Deonne

Written by: Cruiz107

Rating: T

Summary: How hard will it be for Jasper to get over the fact that Bella Swan is best friends popular musician Edward Cullen?

Prompt Used: A picture that shows a man with on arm wrapped around a woman with his head leaning close to hers as if to kiss her (I tried to find a link for it...sorry)

"Please don't fuck this up for me," Rosalie begged as she put the car in park and promptly turned it off.

"What! I already have the job. How can I possibly fuck it up? And how would my work affect you?"

"Because I was the one who recommended you which puts my reputation and integrity on the line. I worked hard to get where I am and I love what I do."

"I love what I do, too. What makes you think I haven't worked just as hard as you did to get where _I'm_ at?" Rosalie did do me the favor of recommending me, but ultimately, it was _my_ skill that secured me the job. "You didn't get me the job – _I_ got me the job. I wouldn't do anything to put _my_ reputation and integrity on the line."

I was a rather easy going person and after the shitty hand that was handed to me in life, I tried not to let much get to me anymore. I realized early that things could always be worse. However, having Rosalie think she needed to warn me was irksome. I worked just as hard to perfect my craft – maybe even harder than she did.

With her hands in the air, she surrendered her argument. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that there are going to be some big name people behind those doors and I don't want you to lose focus."

"I'm not some fan girl," I sneered, finally reaching my breaking point with my sister. I grabbed my case from the backseat before I swung the door open, secretly hoping that the car was parked close enough to hit the pole. It wasn't.

I continued walking, picking up the pace as I heard Rosalie behind me. My legs were longer and so was my stride. The only way for her to catch up to me was if she ran.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, okay?" she panted from behind me. I had stupidly forgotten my security clearance badge that was buried deep in my bag. Instead of making a grand entrance into the studio lot, I stood around like a moron fishing through my bag.

"It's fine, Rose," I gritted out. Between my annoyance with my sister and not being able to find the stupid badge, I was already over this day. I finally found the plastic rectangle stuck safely to the back of my phone.

"You should get a lanyard for that," Rosalie suggested. "Or keep it in your back pocket. The studio has a really strict privacy policy. If they find you on the lot without it, they won't hesitate to kick you off."

"Yes. I know. We've went over this already." I had to remind myself _why_ I chose to work so close with Rosalie. The money. That's right.

"Right." She took a deep breath of her own as she let her patience for me finally wane. "Good luck, I guess." She walked off, flashing the guard at the door her badge. I gave her enough time to get a good lead so as not to be seen walking in together.

I mimicked Rosalie's earlier entrance and showed the guard my badge. For a studio that was supposedly gung-ho on security and privacy, they sure hired a shitty guard. He barely glanced at the photo ID before waving me through.

I was previously instructed that I would be working out of trailer three; I believe dthat Rosalie was trailer eight. I found the trailers easily enough after being pointed in the right direction.

So far I hadn't spotted anyone noteworthy, but I knew that it was just a matter of time. This was an Edward Cullen music video, after all. He was only on the music scene for the last three years, but had already managed to break records that had been set fifteen and twenty years ago. He had two Grammy's under his belt and there was already buzz that he might be an Oscar nominee for a song that he wrote and performed for one of the biggest movie premiers last year. At twenty seven years old, he was doing pretty well for himself.

It was day one of his video shoot. I had met with the director, producer, and costume designer previously to find out what they expected of me. The video had a very specific idea in mind and they needed everyone on board. Everyone from the coffee-runners to the stagehands to the backup singers were made aware of their roles and what would happen if one hair was out of place.

Enter Rosalie. She was one of the hairstylists for this shoot. Although she had worked with Edward's people before, she never worked on _him_ before. She was a little affronted that he rather his own personal stylist to her, but she was hired for _him._ She was vain enough to let it get to her, though. Despite my annoyance with her, I could admit that she was great at what she did and if ever given the chance, Edward would love her work.

I heard the door open and close as I finished setting up my station.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought this was the make-up trailer. Did they move it?"

"No, this is still the make-up trailer. I'm Jasper, the new make-up artist." I held my hand out to the pretty brunette with even prettier eyes and long lashes.

She finally took my hand with a smirk. "I'm Bella, one of the dancers. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." I smiled widely. "So I guess I'll be doing your make-up today. Why don't you have a seat," I offered. I couldn't wait to get my hand on her – pun intended.

"Thanks." She removed her robe and tossed it onto the small love seat in the corner. Bella remained in only her underwear. I knew this because I was gawking. Not glancing, or shyly sneaking peeks. I was full on staring. "I hope you don't mind. That's my favorite robe and I don't want to get make-up on it."

Bella might have been trying to sound demure and unsure, but one look at her mischievous eyes revealed that she knew exactly what I was thinking. She had a phenomenal body and, as a dancer, was probably use to showing it off. Bella was well aware of the reactions her semi-naked form garnished.

"Um…no…not at all. I could have given you an apron, though."

"Nah, I'm okay. It gets stuffy in these trailers anyway."

I instructed her to sit in the chair so I could get started. Shooting was set to begin in about two hours and I wasn't sure how many people I was supposed to work on today.

I began moisturizing her amazingly – and surprisingly – soft skin. "Do you have a skin care routine?" I asked. I'm sure it was a question a lot of guys asked hot girls.

"I do, actually," she chuckled. "I learned quickly that make-up can do bad things to your skin if not removed properly.

"I could tell. Your skin is really clear," I complimented. I was trying to make a little conversation while I gave the moisturizer time to soak into her skin. Getting to know her a little bit didn't hurt either.

"Thanks." She beamed a smile at me that only made me lightly weak in the knees.

I had to keep working or else I'd stare at her all day. The more I did look at her the more I convinced myself she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I primed her face before applying the foundation, concealer, and heavily baking her face. I worked on her eye makeup while the rest of her face set.

"Anyone ever tell you that your breathing is relaxing?" Bella asked when I moved away to grab my mascara.

"What?" I laughed.

"I'm serious," she chuckled. "I felt myself falling asleep while I listened to you breathing. It's relaxing." She shrugged like she didn't care that she sounded crazy.

"Thank you, I guess. That's definitely a first for me." I went for the false eyelashes, but thought again. "I'm going to let you make the call – falsies or no falsies? You have pretty thick lashes so with about three coats of mascara I could give you the same effect as having them on, but it's up to you."

"No falsies, then. The less I have to deal with later, the better."

After straightening her wing – I was a little more than anal when it came to eyeliner – I brushed off the setting powder to finish applying the rest of her makeup. With a few good coating of setting spray she was good to go.

"Alright. I've done my job here." With a dramatic flourish, I stepped away from the mirror to reveal the final look to Bella. "You were a wonderful canvass, my dear." I was going for cute, but was telling the truth.

She leaned closer to take a better look. "Good job, Jasper." She turned her head back and forth. There was nothing too dramatic about her makeup except for the heavy, dark eye makeup. It was necessary for the scenes they were shooting today. Tomorrow would be a light, almost natural look. The director didn't tell me _what_ the scene would be, but just what they needed the actors to look like.

"It's going to be a bitch to remove, though, isn't it?" She asked correctly.

"Absolutely," I laughed. "If you want, come by when you're done and I'll remove it for you," I offered. I had no idea why I made that offer. I was only expected to be on set for the next few hours. The other makeup artist, Emily, was coming in later for touch-ups as needed.

"I might take you up on that." Her smirk was devilish and if I was a smarter man I'd take it as a warning. My mama always said that I was a sucker for a pretty face. I licked my lips unconsciously.

"Well, you know where to find me. Bella." I liked the way her name fell from my lips.

"You're dangerous. Jasper." I liked the way my name fell from her lips even better.

I shrugged, not bothering to correct her assumption. "You're going to be late to hair," I reminded her. That seemed to kill the flirtatious mood we had set together.

"Ugh," she groaned, throwing her head back. She happened to have a beautiful neck, too. "Can't you do my hair?" she pouted.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "Not my specialty. What's wrong with the hairdressers on set?" I didn't want to reveal my relationship to Rosalie just yet.

"Nothing professionally. Rosalie and Kate do great hair, but…let's just say they're not the nicest to me. I'm always nervous that one of them will accidentally-on-purpose burn my hair off with a curling iron."

"Wow! That bad?" I asked curiously. I knew that Rosalie could have her cold side, but I would never have guessed that she would treat a client so unprofessionally, especially someone who was part of Edward Cullen's team.

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything. That sounded a lot like gossip and I don't like to partake in that." She stood up to grab her robe. I was so focused on her face that I was able to ignore that Bella was almost naked in front of me. That made me a little sad.

"Is it an open set? Like, could I go watch after I'm done here?" I asked before she left my trailer.

"Sure. As long as you have your clearance badge, you shouldn't have a problem."

"Well, maybe I'll get to see some of your moves." That was a horrible line and I regretted it instantly.

Bella thought the same if her playful eye roll was any indication. "I'll look out for you."

Maybe I should have been more professional on my first day on the job, but I rushed through the rest of the dancers that were sent my way. They still looked good – it was my reputation and skill on the line, after all – but I wasn't as meticulous as I was with Bella. My end goal, though, was to finish up and make it to see Bella on set.

Twenty minutes after my last client, and only partly cleaned brushes drying on a rack, I found my way to the lot where the video shoot began a few minutes before. Edward Cullen was sat on bleachers in a make shift basketball court while Bella stood a few feet away from him, dancing only for him. I wasn't familiar with specific types of dancing so I'm not sure if there was a name to what she was doing, but it looked like a fusion between hip hop and modern dance. She made her body curve and bend and sway in a way that was definitely erotic and intimate. Her moves were graceful, but edgy. Hard, but soft.

It was all for Edward Cullen and I was irrationally jealous. I had just met this girl. I didn't even know her last name and five minutes ago and I had no idea how featured she would be in his video. There was something between them; there had to be. There was chemistry there and you had to be blind to see it.

I wanted to be mad at Bella for flirting with me back in the trailer. Why do that if she was involved with someone like Edward? Then again, maybe it was me who was reading too much into our interaction. Maybe Bella was just one of those overly friendly chicks.

No. That couldn't be it. I knew I couldn't be completely wrong about what transpired between us in the trailer. There was definitely flirting going on between the both of us. Why would she agree to come back to me for help removing her makeup when she could have easily went to Emily?

But what was going on between her and Edward?

"Cut!" the director yelled. Everything came to a halt. Bella was breathing hard with her hand on her hips. I watched as Edward threw his arm around Bella's shoulder while she laughed at something whispered in her ear.

I was rooted in my spot, deciding whether I should stay or go, when my name was called.

"Hey, Jasper," Bella called out. Her fingers were intertwined with Edward's as she dragged him behind her. "I see you made it to watch my moves. What'd you think? Did I pass?" she asked playfully.

With painful determination, I was able to plaster a fake smile and act like I wasn't feeling like a complete dick for lusting after someone else's girl.

"You were good. I'd say you passed."

"Good? She's not good – she's the best," Edward interjected. I didn't remember anyone talking to him.

"You're biased," Bella replied with a roll of her eyes. "Jasper, this is Edward. Edward, this is Jasper, the new make-up artist."

"Nice to meet you." Edward stuck out his hand and I reluctantly took it. His grip was firm, but not in the overly so way of trying to make sure he was the alpha in this situation.

"You, too." I felt like I should have added something about his music, but I was a little put out that he was with Bella. His music was good, but I was still a man with a bruised ego.

"I have to go talk to Aro before we go again," he said to Bella. "I'll catch you in a few." He turned to me with a smirk to rival Bella's. "Jasper." He stuck his hand out again. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." He kissed the side of Bella's head before walking away.

He was a good thirty feet away before I dared speak again. "So how long have you two been together?" It might have come out more accusatory than I intended.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"I'm just asking because I didn't know that you two were a couple," I clarified.

"I really hoped you were going to be different." Her words didn't come out as angrily as her previous words did. These were sad. "But you're just like everyone else around here."

"What does the even mean?"

"Nothing. I have to get back. Enjoy the rest of your day, Jasper."

I let her leave without saying goodbye or offering her an apology for whatever unknown thing I said to upset her. Was questioning her relationship with Edward the wrong move? After all, I didn't know her from Eve so who was I to open my mouth.

"Hey, little brother. How'd your first day on the job go? Stab anyone in the eye with a pencil yet?" Rosalie asked as she snuck up behind me.

"I was twelve, Rose. Please let it go," I responded without taking my eyes off of Bella as she positioned herself in the center of the rest of the dancers. The pencil in question was an eyeliner pencil that I was using to practice on Rosalie when I accidentally stabbed her in the eye. There was no major damage done, but there was a severely pissed off fifteen years old Rosalie.

She stood with me and watched as production continued.

"I can't stand her," she sneered. I had a feeling I knew who she was talking about.

"Who?"

"Bella. That dancer right over there." She pointed Bella out as if I didn't know who Bella was.

"Oh. I worked on her today. She seemed okay."

"Stay away from her, Jasper," Rosalie warned. "There's a reason why no one likes her. Even the people she's dancing with right now don't like her."

"Why? Who's Cheerios did she piss in?"

"It's just a known fact that the only reason she's the featured girl in the video is because she's fucking Edward Cullen. It's sad, too, because she has a wandering eye – always looking at everyone else's man." We watched Bella for another minute – for different reasons – before Rosalie let out a huff of disgust. "Please don't lower your standards just to get laid."

Rosalie left after another few minutes and snide comments about how Bella really wasn't that good of a dancer. All I could think of was gossip. That's all Rosalie offered the ten minutes we watched on together.

I watched closer, scrutinized what I saw. There was definitely tension between Bella and the rest of the dancers. Bella was left standing on her own every time the director called cut. I witnessed scathing looks aimed at her when she wasn't looking. I guess I wasn't the only one who was jealous of the relationship between Edward and Bella.

Having seen enough, I headed back to my trailer to pack up my things. I had thousands of dollars worth of brushes and makeup in the trailer and even though I was assured that it would be safe overnight, I would be taking them back home with me.

There was a knock on the door only a few minutes after I had entered the trailer.

"Yeah?" I called out.

Bella made her way into the trailer. Her confident smile was gone. Instead, there was fatigue and sadness in her eyes that wasn't there when she left this room the first time.

"Hey. If the offer still stands, I'd like help taking the makeup off."

"I thought the shoot was scheduled for another few hours."

"It was, but the director had an emergency so we had to call it a day. He said we had enough good material to use anyway."

I nodded as if I was accepting her explanation. "Have a seat." She sat down and pulled her hair and bunched it on top of her head. "Close your eyes," I said softly. I gently rubbed one eyelid then the other with a cotton pad with a cleaning solution to remove what I could that way. After, I spread makeup removing balm all over her face to remove everything else. Taking a damp cloth, I wiped her face clean.

"You're good to go, Bella." Figuratively and literally.

She looked at herself in the mirror and offered me a grateful smile. "Thanks. That was just as relaxing as you putting it on."

"No problem. I'm sure Emily probably has the same stuff I do," I advised her.

Her smile haltered and she suddenly looked as unsure as she tried to pull off earlier.

"Um…do you want to grab something to eat?"

I glanced back at my station that was mostly packed except for the cleaning supplies and some brushes that weren't completely dry.

"Maybe some other time. I have to finish getting my things together." It was a lame excuse and we both knew it. It would take me a total of two minutes to put the rest of my things away, but I was still a little sore about the whole Edward thing.

"Okay. Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night, Jasper."

Why did I feel like shit watching her walk out the door? I hadn't done anything wrong and I guess she hadn't either. Just because I couldn't date her didn't mean I couldn't be her friend. It wasn't as if I was the only guy on earth who liked a girl who was already taken. And truth be told, after what I saw when Rose pointed it out to me, it looked like Bella could use a friend besides her boyfriend.

Tomorrow I would take Bella up on her offer for dinner. Today I would lick my wounds.

While food didn't sound that appetizing at the moment, a large coffee did. It appeared that the rest of the crew had the same idea as it seemed that half of the them were in the large coffee shop. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, I spotted Bella sitting alone and occupying herself with her phone. There was no Edward in sight, but I guess hanging out in public wasn't something that he had the privilege to do so freely.

I ordered my coffee and made a sudden decision to start my friendship with Bella at that moment.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked, startling her.

She looked up at me then back down to the chair. She shrugged and shook her head no.

I sat down and took a better look around the coffee shop. It was almost like stepping back into high school. The production crew occupied one corner, the assistants took another, the dancers huddled together, and then there was Bella – the unpopular girl with no friends. I wonder if it would be incredibly rude of me if I asked what the deal was between her and everyone else. It was surprising, actually, since Bella was the lead dancer in the video…or whatever she was considered.

"I'm not with Edward," she said, breaking the silence between us. At some point, she had put her phone down and started staring at me. "That's why none of these people like me," she answered as if reading my previous thoughts. "They think the only reason I'm starring in the video with Edward is because I'm sleeping with him. I'm not." She took a sip of her coffee without taking her eyes off of me. "And you think it, too."

"So what _is_ going on between you and him?"

"He's my best friend."

"You've gotten close," I confirmed.

"No." It was a beat before she spoke again. "We grew up together. We've been best friends since the third grade." She pursed her lips. "No one knows this and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

"Why not set them straight then? Maybe that'll stop all the gossiping and stuff."

"Because it's none of their business," she replied matter-of-factly. "I shouldn't have to explain or defend my friendship because they're jealous. Edward wasn't even the one who hired me." He shrugged her shoulders as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

"So if he wasn't the one who hired you, how'd you get to be dancing for him?"

"Dancing _with_ him – not _for_ him," she corrected. "I auditioned just like everyone else. I knew who I was auditioning for – I admit that – but he didn't know I sent in my submission tape. He and his team hired a choreographer and _that_ person was the one who picked seven dancers. Edward was never at the auditions."

"What if he saw the submission tapes?" I countered. Why I was trying to poke holes in her story, I had no idea.

She looked at me speculatively before pushing her chair back and getting up. She was angry; there was no doubt about that. There was also no doubt that this time it was me that pissed her off.

"Bella, wait," I called out right before she continued out the door. I raced after her when I saw that she had no intention of stopping.

I caught up to her easily as it didn't seem as if she was making a real effort to get away from me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, falling into step with her. "I wasn't trying to make it seem like you didn't get the gig on your own merit."

"It doesn't matter," she said without stopping or even to bother looking at me.

"No, it does and I'm an asshole for questioning whether you really earned your spot or not."

"Then why'd you make that comment?" Still, she kept walking.

"I don't know, but I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's fine, Jasper," she sighed…still walking.

Her unwillingness to hear me out was getting quite annoying, but I found myself continuing to fall in step beside her. Thankfully, we seemed to be heading back to the studio. We continued to walk in silence while I wondered why I hadn't already written her off. She wasn't paying me any mind and had already made her assumption about me. Still, though, I trekked on beside her. The quiet was actually comfortable…until I opened my big mouth again.

"How come Rosalie told me to stay away from you?" I asked stupidly. I already knew they weren't that friendly, but my sister wasn't friendly to a lot of people.

That comment, however, got her to stop in her track. She turned to me, pursing her lips once again, as if assessing me. She stared at me, knowing that there was something else I wasn't saying.

"She's my sister," I confessed.

"Ha! Looks like I'm not the only one with the hook up in the crew, huh?" With a heavy eye roll, she continued on her way.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted. I grabbed her hand to hold her still so I could look at her while I said my piece. "I submitted my portfolio and resume. I got this job because I'm great at what I do!"

"Or maybe Rosalie informed someone that her brother was applying and that's how you got it."

"Look. I really get it okay," I almost pleaded. "I truly don't think you got it because of Edward. I didn't want anyone knowing that I was related to Rose for that very reason."

She began starring again. When I really looked at her, I realized that she had an intimidating feature about her. I'm sure that played a part in why the others chose to stay away from her. It felt like forever until she decided I was worth speaking to again.

"Rosalie is the worst one. She's the one that started most of the gossip. Because she was jealous."

"Because of Edward?" I asked curiously. As far as I was aware, Rose was a fan of his music but that was about it. She was in a serious relationship.

"Because of Emmett," she clarified.

"Her boyfriend?"

"My other best friend, yes." She nodded. "If she ever sees us together she automatically assumes I'm trying to steal her man. But Emmett is Edward's bodyguard so I'm not really sure why she freaks out all. The. Fucking. Time."

I wanted to defend my sister, but what Bella described sounded exactly like Rosalie. For someone who had so much going for her, she could be extremely petty when she wanted to be.

"Want to know what the kicker in all of this is?" she continued. She shook her head and huffed out a laugh. "All of those girls? Rosalie and Kate? The only reason they still have jobs is because of me. When Edward finally caught on to what was going on and confronted me about it, he was ready to fire all of them. I asked him not to. Including your sister – the biggest pain in my ass."

"Why not? If they're making things hard for you and a solution was provided to you, why not take it?" I wasn't trying to be condescending, and I hoped she wasn't taking it like that. I was genuinely curious as to why she was, essentially, sticking up for her bullies.

"Because that would put Edward in a bad spot. The video is already behind schedule and having to re-hire would just make things more difficult for him. It's only for a couple of weeks anyway. After that, his people are going to start organizing his tour and he'll get a whole new team and none of those girls will even matter anymore."

"Holy shit, Jasper," Alice screeched from her place on my couch. She had my tablet in her hand watching something on YouTube. "This chick is amazing."

Alice was my best friend and it wasn't something that came to mind when Bella told me Edward was _her_ best friend. At the time I was dubious because it was _Edward Cullen_ , after all. I should have realized that men and women could be friends without sleeping together, but the concept of Edward being friends with any female was a little foreign because of his fame. Here I was, though, with a female best friend whom I never slept with. Maybe it was _my_ jealousy that didn't allow me to fully accept what Bella was telling me at the time.

When I got home yesterday, I called Alice and told her a little about Bella and the conversation that we had about Edward. She could see things from both perspectives, but admonished me when I told her I was skeptical of her and Edward's friendship.

"Look at this video." She went back to a video she had opened in another tab. I watched as Bella danced alongside another. They danced together, at times touching, but for the most part just along side of each other. No one could deny that she had amazing talent and Edward, or whomever, had to be an idiot not to snatch her up.

"She's good," I admitted. "I told you she was, though."

"Good? She's freaking…amazing," Alice corrected me. "Did you even bother to Google her?"

"No?"

"Of course you didn't," she huffed. "That's why I did. Her resume is unbelievable. She's danced with Jennifer Lopez, Rihanna, Justin Timberlake. She went on tour with Kanye West for three months before she got injured and had to go home." Alice shook her head in astonishment as she clicked on another site. "It says here that after the video you guys are working on now, she's shooting a video with Nick Jonas before going on tour with Edward."

"You realized that you just name dropped for her, right?" I deadpanned. It was impressive, yes, but if I was supposed to be excited about how many celebrities she'd worked with I wasn't.

"Yes, and if I ever meet her I will not be ashamed to ask her about each and every one of those people. My point, though, is that I have no doubt Bella could have had any of those celebrities that she wanted. Edward included. Yet, she seems to have shown an interest in you. You don't think that should tell you something?"

"It doesn't matter anyway," I replied, brushing off her comment. "I knew about the tour with Edward and she basically told me that we're all getting let go after this video. Edward plans on rehiring a whole new crew," I informed her.

She sighed heavily. That was the sign that she was pissed and over the conversation. Alice could be stubborn, but I could match her stubbornness with my own.

I was resistant to get close to Bella. I didn't know if it was my own insecurities – and I could admit that I had them – with her popularity in the music industry or her closeness to one of the most popular artists right now. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, but it wasn't something that was easily overlooked.

Why was I even stressing this out? We weren't even really friends. I was her makeup artist – not even that, really. I was _a_ makeup artist on set and worked on whomever was assigned to me on any day. To her, I was probably just someone new who, unbeknownst to her at the time, hadn't known Rosalie.

More likely than not, I was reading way too much into the whole situation anyway. Just because she asked me to dinner didn't mean she wanted anything more than a friendship. And just because she flirted with me in the trailer didn't mean that she was interested in me. She could be one of those naturally flirty girls. The ones that are accused of flirting because they smiled a lot.

I doubted that was it, though. Bella didn't seem like the type. She was definitely a get-what-you-see type of person. Who was also strikingly beautiful, had an incredible body, was probably financially stable and independent, and who happened to be best friends with Edward Cullen.

I groaned while rubbing my hands down my face. How did I get into this? Bella had me thinking too hard about a girl that I only knew for a day.

There was a firm knock on the trailer door. Before I could tell whomever it was to come inside, I heard it slam against the frame. I turned to give the rude intruder a piece of my pissed off mind when I was face to face with Edward.

"What's up Jasper?" He stuck out his hand. "I've been hearing things about you."

I shook his hand. "Who'd you hear about me from?" I asked. I didn't want to bring up Rosalie's name if there was no need to. I learned it was better to provide less information than more. If he wanted to get something out of me then he'd have to work for it.

"Isabella," he answered smoothly. I wanted to knock his teeth out for the way he said her name.

"You mean Bella," I deadpanned. He smirked devilishly at me like he knew something that I didn't.

"That's who I meant, yes. Anyway, are you busy right now?" he asked, completely ignoring my attitude.

Like I could actually say no to him.

"I have to finish cleaning my brushes, but other then that I 'm not doing much."

"Cool. We'll have lunch in my trailer then." He motioned for me to follow him and although I wanted to tell him to shove his lunch up his ass, I walked right behind him.

His trailer was massive as far as trailers went. It was probably bigger than my first apartment when I started out.

"Have a seat. Emmett should be here in a minute," he said while gesturing toward the sectional.

"Emmett? As in your bodyguard?" I questioned, a little nervous about him revealing who I was.

"Yes, Emmett as in my best friend turned bodyguard. Or if you prefer, Emmett, as in your sister's boyfriend." There was that smirk again. He actually knew a lot more than I realized. I thought that I had hidden our relationship well, even working under a different last name then she was.

"Is that why I was hired?" I asked, trying to hold back my agitation. This whole time I thought I had earned this position by my own merit, but it _had_ been because of Rosalie.

He laughed loudly and a little too animatedly for my liking. Nothing about this was funny. If I had to quit on the spot, I would. No matter how great the consequences would be.

"No," he said after a few moments. "You were almost fired because she's your sister," he replied seriously, no trace of his former amusement from a moment ago.

I shook my head. "I don't get it then. Exactly what role does Rosalie play in any of this?"

"In this role," he made a circling motion with his hand, indicating whatever was going on here and now, "she plays absolutely no part. However, in the bigger picture, she does."

"I'm still confused. You're not making any sense right now." I was getting headache from this strange back and forth and really wished he would get to the point of this visit. There was no way he invited me to his trailer just to have lunch.

He got comfortable on the couch a few feet away from me. There was not one trace of aggravation that I knew marred mine.

"You were referred, Jasper, but not by Rosalie. Emmett was the one that brought your name up to the producer, I believe. He said he had a friend," he motioned to me, "that did great makeup. He didn't say anything about who you were or who you were related to. I don't even think he told Austin that you were a guy. However, after Bella told me you were Rosalie's brother she also made me promise not to fire you. So, like more than half the people on this video shoot, you have Bella to thank for still having a job."

"So you were going to fire me because of who my sister is?" I asked for clarification. This was so fucked up. I knew that Rosalie could be a bitch, but to be one so thoroughly that it would cost other people their jobs was just incredible.

"Essentially, yes." He was unapologetic about it and I didn't know whether I wanted to admire or punch him.

Before I could reply, the door to his trailer opened to reveal an angry looking Emmett.

"You started without me," he whined while holding three carry out bags. At least we really were having lunch.

"No, but let's hurry up because I'm starving and I'm needed back on set in another hour."

Emmett rubbed his hands gleefully. He was a bulldozer of a man and being a bodyguard seemed like a natural fit. He was a nice guy, though, and tried to be as respectable as possible to both his clients and their fans alike.

"What is he not late for?" I asked, knowing that the reason I was here was finally going to come to light. I also knew that it very much had to do with Bella.

Emmett sat himself down next to Edward. The smile on his face was replaced by a fire in his eyes.

"This is the part where we play the protective older brothers," Edward replied smoothly. "She has no family besides her father in Washington so it's up to us to make sure she's okay."

"Okay," I said easily. That was understandable

"Do you like Bella?" Emmett asked, cutting to the chase. I shifted uncomfortably. I really didn't want to discuss my feelings with these two – the celebrity and his bodyguard.

"It's complicated," I answered instead. It was the truth in a way. We'd been on location for about two weeks now and everyday Bella and I found a little time to talk between her takes or between my assignments. I had gotten to know her a little better and liked her a little more than I did the previous day. However, there was something holding me back from actually asking her out on a date. The reason was looking right at me and he didn't look happy.

"I don't see what's complicated about it." He answered as if it was the most accurate statement in the world. Like the situation was merely black and white with no shades of gray. "You either like her or you don't. It's a fairly simple question."

I looked to Emmett for maybe some kind of help, but he offered none. He sat there, eyebrows arched and arms crossed waiting for some type of response.

I sighed in defeat. This was truly a two on one battle. "Yes, I do like her. A lot."

"But?" Emmett asked this time. He turned his head to Edward. "There's always a but," he snickered before turning serious again.

"But there are complications, just like I said," I reiterated.

"The only possible complication that I could understand is either of you being involved with someone else. Do you already have a girlfriend?" He asked with a quirked brow. I shook my head no. "And she doesn't have a boyfriend. So what's the problem?"

"Let me ask you two a question," I began angrily. "How come neither of you dated Bella. Is she not pretty enough? Is she not good enough for the great Edward Cullen?" I asked sarcastically. "Or are her tits not big enough for Emmett? Why should I believe for one second that she wouldn't drop me the instant one of you show any interest in her?"

"Is that what this bullshit is about?" Edward asked, making a face as if I just asked the dumbest question in the world. "Are you really afraid that she would leave you for one of us or that we'd try to steal her away from you?"

"Don't make it sound so ridiculous," I scoffed. "You know the fame and desire that comes along with being you. Average Joe's like me wouldn't stand a chance so why bother putting myself out there just to end up hurt at the end?"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other incredulously before turning to look angrily at me. I wasn't going to lie, I was a little bit afraid at the moment.

"You're a dick, Jasper, and I'm a little annoyed that Bella likes you so much?" Edward responded heatedly.

"What?"

"Here you are, talking about how you don't want to get hurt, but meanwhile, Bella goes home sad everyday because the _only_ person she's showed an interest in doesn't give a shit about her. Do you realize how hard it is to be my friend?" Edward posed the question as if he was mad at himself.

"Those dancers out there think I'm sleeping with her, but none of them ever stop to just _look_ at her. She's better than all of them. She trains a hell of a lot longer and harder. She's more passionate. She's more likely to take criticism and let it make her better. Bella is just an all around better person than a lot of people – us included." Emmett nodded his head in confirmation.

"We wouldn't be here if he wasn't for Bella," he continued. "She was – is – my biggest supporter. Every step of the way. She cheered the loudest when I did house shows and no one knew who the hell I was. She bought my merchandise...that she helped make and pay for. She drove me to the record studio and sat right next to me when I signed my first major contract. For all of this, do you know what she wanted from me?" He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears there. "All she wanted was for me not to forget her."

"I don't get it," I finally cut in. "What does this have to do with me?" It wasn't that I didn't appreciate him telling me that, but it still didn't explain why I was currently sitting in his trailer.

"That's where I come in." Emmett rubbed his hands gleefully again. "Bella likes you...a lot. And you like her. I know you do because I see the way you look at her when she's on set. I also know that she sneaks off to try to talk to you. I'm here to warn you that if you break her heart I'll kill you. Slowly." He smiled widely.

" _Me_ break _her_ heart? Not possible," I contested.

"Why not? You already make her sad."

"How?" I whispered.

"Because all you do is push her away. She knows it's because of our friendship, but she says that you don't want to believe that it's nothing more than what she's telling you."

"It's not just that," I groaned, throwing myself back and letting my head rest on the back of the couch. "There's two more days of this video shoot left. After that she's off to do another one. After _that_ she's going on tour with you. She's not going to have time for a relationship with me and I don't want to have one over the phone." I sat up straight again so I could look them both in the eyes. "I like Bella. A lot. I would love to see where we could take things, but it won't work if she leaves me before I could even make her mine. I don't want that for either one of us." I shrugged sadly, depressed over something that was over before it started. "Besides, she's this amazingly sought after dancer. I'm a makeup artist. How could I compete with the people she surrounds herself with daily?"

"Don't you think if Bella wanted a celebrity she would be dating a celebrity? Bella wants you, Jasper. She saw something in you that first day that she can't let go of," Emmett commented. "She's not phased by glitz and glamour."

"Even still. She's leaving. What happens then?" They made it seem so simple. They could come and go as they pleased – just like Bella could – but I didn't have the luxury. I had to go where the job took me.

"You come on tour with us." Edward shrugged as if that was the easiest conclusion.

"I can't just follow her around the world. I still have to work to make ends meet."

"I know that. I'll hire you on as a makeup artist for the tour."

"No." I shook my head.

"No?" they both parroted. "Why not."

"Because I don't want to be hired as a favor to Bella. I want to know that I was hired for my skill. All that gossip they spread about Bella only being here because of you _will_ be true for me."

"So audition for it...or whatever it is that makeup artist do for a job."

"Fine." I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If he was willing to give me a legitimate chance to join the tour than I was going to take it. "When?"

"Tonight. I'll text you the address of the hotel I'm staying at. I should be done here around nine so meet me there at ten." His smile was mischievous while Emmett's was dubious. He was apparently as clueless as I was about all this.

"I didn't think you were going to stay for the wrap party." Bella had taken the spot next to me on the sofa in the lounge. Edward and his team had rented out a whole restaurant to celebrate the end of the shoot and to thank the whole cast and crew. It seemed as if everyone was here tonight, but then again who would pass up the chance to possible hang out and get close to Edward Cullen.

"I figured why not. Free food and drinks."

The mood between Bella and I always seemed tentative at best. Neither of us wanted to say something to upset the other. I knew it was my fault and that it was up to me to fix and I was hoping to do that tonight. I didn't want Bella to continue to feel as if I was always pushing her away. I knew I was, but I didn't want to anymore. I wanted to see what we could be like together. We had plenty of conversations during the shoot and got to know each other better. I told her how my mother's depression helped both Rosalie and myself decide on our respective careers. She told me her mother's late arrival to pick her up from ballet class led to her discovery and eventual love of hip hop dancing.

I also learned, through observation, that Bella was a kind person. She was that better person that Edward had described. She never let the rejection from others ruin her day. She offered her assistance to coffee-runners in between breaks. She held the ladder steady for a stagehand when the overhead light fixture was on the fritz. They were things she didn't have to do, but wanted to help make everyone's day a little bit easier.

I also witnessed Rosalie and her gossip mongers talk shit about Bella on a near constant basis. Every time I confronted her about it she accused me of wanting to be Bella's next victim. I was over it and I was over her and her incredible jealousy. I just tried to warn Bella about the things they were saying about her. She always shrugged it off and tried to put a smile on her face. She was hurting inside, but it was obvious that it bothered her. I always did my best to distract from it.

I also saw Emmett tell her to shut the fuck up before unceremoniously dumping her in front of said mongers. I couldn't say that I felt even the slimmest bit of sympathy for her. I wondered why he put up with it when he claimed that Bella was one of his best friends. He said that she never really talked around him and he wasn't aware of how bad it was. Needless to say, Rosalie was not at the wrap party tonight.

"You excited for the new video?' I asked her, trying to make conversation. It was never hard to talk to her before but there was an awkwardness between us right now.

"Yeah, I guess. I only have a few days of rest before I do it all over again, but I signed up for it, ya know?"

I nodded my head. "And where is this video being shot?"

"Texas," she smiled at me. "Maybe I'll take a trip to visit Mama Whitlock." She bumped my shoulder playfully.

"Please don't. She'll probably want to have us married if she finds out about you," I joked.

"It's a good thing there's nothing to tell, I guess," she replied sadly. She was doing that thing were she tried to hide how upset she was really feeling.

"There could be," I responded seriously, looking right at her. I wanted her to know I wasn't trying to be cute or playful. I really did want there to be something to tell my mama.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly. I had never seen her look so vulnerable. It made me feel like shit that I had this capability when other catty women did not.

Without preamble, and hoping like hell I wouldn't be rejected, I leaned toward her to kiss her lips. They felt as soft as they always looked. I took her bottom lip between my own, wanting to taste whatever she had been drinking.

"Jasper," she breathed out when I released her lip.

"I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you."

"Then why didn't you?"

I shrugged, feeling ashamed. "I was scared. Insecure. Confused. Pick one."

"I don't understand why though."

"Because you're you and I'm just me."

"Because I'm Bella and you're Jasper?" she corrected with a raised brow. "Because all I am is just a dancer named Bella who's been trying to worm her way into a makeup artist named Jasper's life."

I smiled at her indulgently. "I was scared I wasn't good enough for you."

"Don't be, because that's silly."

"Will you go out with me?" I finally asked. It only took me three weeks to muster up the courage to ask.

"I'd love to."

I was about to lean in for another kiss when we were suddenly interrupted by Edward and Emmett. Edward sat between us while Emmett flanked my other side.

"You two seem to be getting awfully cozy over here," Edward smirked. "Em and I were starting to feel left out."

"You're horrible," I reminded him.

"We were about to discuss where we were going on our date," Bella bragged.

"Finally," Emmett sang. "It's about time."

"I'm going to the bathroom and then I'm going home," Bella announced before getting up.

"Aw, Jasper. Don't look so sad," Edward laughed. "She'll say bye before she leave."

"Shut up! You ruined what could have been a really great kiss."

"I know and you're welcome."

"Huh?"

"You were gaining an audience and Bella didn't need more talk spreading about her and her new boy toy. You're going to have to learn how to do things privately," he cautioned. Sure enough, there were people shooting quick glances our way before turning and whispering to their neighbor. I sighed in defeat. I guess this is what came along when you worked with famous people.

"Guess you're right. I'm going to go meet up with Bella – in private – to say goodbye."

"Go get 'em tiger," Emmett called out. He was not helping the situation. At all.

I walked towards the direction of the bathrooms that were at the end of a short hallway. I waited a few feet away. Waiting right by the door would have just been creepy. I checked my e-mail as I waited for her to get out. She was taking longer that I had anticipated.

"Jasper?" she called out. I hadn't heard her exit the bathroom. "What are you doing here?" She looked around the short hallway as if the answer was at the other end.

I pocketed my phone.

"I just wanted to say bye." I stood straight from where I was leaning against the wall. I walked the three steps in took to be standing in front of her. "And I need your number," I whispered into her mouth before stealing another kiss.

Feeling bold, I wrapped my arm around her slender waist while my other hand rested against the wall. She was trapped, but she didn't seem to mind. I could feel her deep breaths as her chest rose and fell. I kissed down her neck, taking in her delicious smell.

"I have something to tell you," I said between nips to her skin.

"Yeah?" she breathed out. She didn't sound as if she was fully paying attention to me.

"I want to take you out on a lot of dates."

"We haven't gone on our _first_ date yet." Her breath was ragged and served to turn me on further.

"After our date tomorrow. I'm going to take you out on a date in every city we stop in," I informed her before taking a slow, short lick of her neck.

"What?" She pushed me back to get a better look at me, but not enough to make me have to detach myself from her.

"I'm going on tour with Edward. With you."

"Wha...how?" she stammered. "Really?"

"Yup. I was given a contract yesterday. I'll be where you are."

"Really?" she squealed happily. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck with a hard kiss that I was not prepared for.

"Get a room!" Someone that sounded a lot like Emmett yelled out.

We broke apart, laughing. I knew that it was going to be hard getting past my own insecurities, but Bella made it worth trying. I couldn't help that Edward Cullen was her best friend or that her resume read like a Hollywood story. What I could show her was that it didn't matter in the end. I wanted her for her. I wanted Bella Swan, the girl from a small town in Washington that always danced like no one was looking even when they couldn't stop staring. More importantly, she wanted me, Jasper Whitlock, a boy who loved to play with eye shadow and blush to make other people feel pretty.

AN:

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the FB group Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, OR add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox

fanfiction community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/ (remove spaces)

I hope everyone enjoyed this small story! It was fun to write.

On a side note, do you know how hard it is to retrieve a story from a laptop that crashed? Because I do now!


End file.
